A Ghost of a Super
by RandomnessReborn789
Summary: Re-write of AIL. Takes place 2 years after the movie. Where did Dani go after she flew off after D-Stablised? After a few weeks, she found her way to Metrocity, which led her to a family, friends and a crush. but just when she settles down fully, what happens when Vlad makes a reappearance? Dani/Dash. Rated due to paranoia and I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, the only thing that I own is the plot

* * *

**Dani's POV:**

Ever since Danny saved me from being melted down into ectoplasmic goop by my 'father' Vlad with Valerie, I flew over countless villages and settlements, never staying in one place too long. Anyway, because I am an idiot, I forgot to grab some supplies before I left, which includes money. The only thing I managed to snag from Vlad was an awesome iPod fully loaded with songs, and it hooked onto his bank account, so I can buy loads of songs at his expense! I don't even know why the old grouch has - well, had - an iPod, but I guess I'd never know. But I need a Fenton Thermos to get rid of any pesky ghosts that comes along just to annoy me.

"There you are Ghost Child!"

Take now for instance. I turned to face the mechanical nuisance of a ghost. "What do you want now Skulker?" I wearily moaned. I was beginning to become annoying as this was the 23rd time I've ran into him. The good thing however, was with each battle, I grew stronger. If I hazard a guess, I'm about Danny's power level now, maybe under. Anyway, back to Skulker...

"Your pelt on my wall Whelpette!" He replied, I sighed as I put up my right hand, already glowing bright with green ectoplasmic energy. Before he could pop out a random weapon to 'hurt' me, I shot a strong ecto-blast towards him. He couldn't even blink before the blast hit him in the chest and before he knew it, he was sailing across the sky until he disappeared from view.

"Huh, home run..." I muttered under my breath, as I invisibly flew down to a nearby city called Metrocity and turned human. I looked down on myself, my black hair was covered with mud and grease, the same for the rest of my body. My clothes were torn and muddy. I really need to get some money. I thought as I hid in an alleyway near some food stores. I saw a plastic bag on the floor and quickly picked it up. As quietly as I could, I walked in the shadows alongside the edge of the sidewalk of the road, taking small amounts of food as I went, stuffing them in the plastic bag. When my hand closed around an apple, a large hand roughly grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him, making me drop my bag in the process. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the annoyed and concerned (Why's he concerned for me?...) face of the man in front of me. I forced myself to swallow as I noticed the police badge on his belt.

"What do you think you're doing? Stealing?" His angered voice hissed at me. "Where are your parents?"

Forcing my gaze up to his eyes, I said the truth in a small voice. "I don't have any."

His eyes showed surprise as he carefully softened his grip on my wrist. "Then I'll take you to the station. You'd probably be placed in foster care."

He began to tug me along to a police car as I voiced my protests. He just shrugged them off. When he opened the car door, I tentatively sat down and buckled my self in. When he sat in the front and started to drive us to the station, he kept asking me questions about myself. Probably to make sure I don't find a way to disappear. Huh, if only he knew what I was. I answered all of his questions as truthfully as I could, but I froze up when he asked me about my parents, namely my father. How the hell was I meant to explain that I have a seriously crazed-up fruitloop for a father, who is also half-ghost! And I'm a half-ghost clone of Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, even though he is shown as a villain. Yeah, I don't really think that's gonna work out too well. I'd either be checked into an asylum, chucked into prison, or be hanged over to the GiW. I have no desire to become an experiment, again, so I kept my mouth shut, stating that 'I don't like talking about him'. Eventually, we arrived at the station. He led me inside and took me to a waiting room, telling me to wait here until someone comes for me. Glancing around and noting all the cameras hidden in the corners, I realised that transforming is not an option. So I sat down and waited for my fate to be decided for me.

* * *

**Honeys POV (Frozone's/Lucius Best's wife):**

I briskly walked towards the police station. I just received a call saying they found a child for me and my husband to foster, maybe even adopt if we wanted to. As expected, I was extremely excited and elated learnig we'd have a child in the family, but I knew that we couldn't truly adopt her, unless she was a super him/herself.

I walked inside and met a man inside called Mr. Spector. He quickly told me the small amount of a backstory he gained. He said that he found her stealing small amounts of food from various stalls in a busy street. While it was clever to take small amounts so that no-one will miss them until it was too late, the thought of that saddened me. No child should live like that, and it was like she was used to it! I realised that the man was still speaking and began walking towards a door. I sped up to walk alongside him. One hand on the doorknob, he turned to me, saying "She's waiting in here." I nodded. He slowly and quietly opened the door and led me inside. Inside, a small, fragile looking girl was sitting on a chair. Her raven black hair looked covered with dirt and grease. The same with all of her body and clothes. Her ice-blue eyes showed fear, mistrust and a small amount of curiosity. The only thing that surprised me about her was that her clothes weren't only torn and covered in mud, it was also covered in blood. Most likely her own blood. Her eyes were locked on to Mr. Spector, darting to me every few seconds in a questioning manner.

"Danielle, this is Mrs. Best, your new foster mother" Mr. Spector told her. Her eyes then met my own, and never strayed from her target. It was slightly unnerving as it was like pair of ice-cold glaciers were boring into my coffee-coloured pair. "I'll leave the two of you to be acquainted." He informed, quickly darting out of the room. Raisng my eyebrow at him, I slowly knelt down in front of her, so my face was level with hers.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

Disclaimer: Me no own!:D

* * *

**Dani's POV:**

"Hello."

I looked up at the woman kneeling in front of me. "Hi" I replied, in a sadly weak voice. "I'm Danielle, but I prefer Dani with an i."

"I'm Honey." Her soft voice whispered.

She smiled in a motherly way. She had mocha-coloured skin, with warm, yet concerned, brown eyes. Her dark hair (it was either a very dark brown, or black) ended at her shoulders in a perfect line. She was definitely African-American. It made my heart ache considering I've never had a proper family, the closest being my 'cousin'. "Do you want to go to your new home? My husbands at work, so you'll meet him later."

I nodded, keeping eye content. I was about to stand up when the door suddenly burst open. My flight or fight instinct was screaming, Flight won, but took all of my control to not transform, so instead I huddled my body closer towards me, forming a small ball on the seat. I looked at the intruder. He was also African-American, like my new foster mother.

Mother. I mused. That sounds nice. A small smile graced my lips.

I was shook out of my musings when I felt a small, feminine hand tap me on my shoulder. It was Honey's. I glanced up. She was now stood up and,a she and the man who came in was looking at me with concern and worry.

"Are you okay? Honey asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the man. She must have noticed, as she introduced him to me. "This is Lucius, your foster father, and my husband."

I resisted rolling my eyes at the end statement. Well duh, how can he be my foster father if he isn't married to you. But instead I simply asked him. "I thought you were at work." He smiled at me while slowly walking up to me. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist while replying. "I was, but my friends came and helped me out. I finished early." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Obviously he knew something that I didn't, same with Honey. I bet that how my eyes twinkle when I talk about ghost stuff, but what can they know that I don't? I mentally shrugged my shoulders. I'll find out eventually.

"Okay, so what happens now?" I asked with a small smile. They both smiled brightly back. Lucius replied "Well, first, let's get you home." I nodded.

They walked me to their car which was waiting in front of the station. They both had to stay in the station for a bit more, to sign some papers about me being fostered to them. I didn't run away when they left. This is my only chance to have a family, something I've always yearned for. So I stayed. I waited in the back of the car. Eventually, my official foster parents returned to the car. Lucius sat behind the wheel while Honey sat in the passenger seat (if that's what its called). And then the two decided to play Q&A while driving to my new home.

Lucius began by asking: "How old are you?"

I kept my answer as close to the truth as possible, by saying that I'm 12, but made the mistake of muttering that '12' is a physical age, not my real one. My real age is only one... Honey caught me out of it, and asked me to repeat my answer. I did, but omitting the mutters.

When my foster father mentioned a friend of his having a son the same age of me, named Dash, I was ecstatic. Maybe I would have the chance of having a persona of a normal life. True, I'd never be normal, but it'd be as normal as it gets.

The conversation then moved to me, and my origins. They asked me on where I was from. I said Colorado, but also mentioned Amity Park and my brief stay there. Then we strayed to Amity Park. We talked about ghosts and why they attack, or protect. I used Danny's ghost form as an example of a ghost of protection. When they claimed the Danny was a villain due to his previous thievery and threats to the mayor. A quick explanation on overshadowing and mind-control quickly changed their minds (throwing in that Danny saved me also helped in that)

But then they wanted to know about my family. I quickly fabricated a story. I said that my mother died in childbirth, and my father hated me for it. I carried on by saying that her father had enough money to make it look like I never existed, and that's what he did. One day, I got sick and tired of it, so I ran to a distant cousin of mine. Only he knew about me, as he stumbled across my room while visiting my father.

When I was prompted to elaborate on my cousin, I simply said his name, and talked about his family. I said that he prefers to fight the ghosts by himself, or with his friends, and his parents aren't that good at ghost hunting. I quickly continued by defining 'not good'. 'Not good' meant that Danny could catch an extremely weak ghost (*coughcough* the Box Ghost *coughcough*) in a matter of minutes, while his parents would chase that ghost for ages, and still not catch him. I didn't hold back the pride in my tone of voice, something that both of my foster parents picked up on.

I also told them my last name, when asked, though it was with extreme reluctance. After all, 'Masters' could be linked to billionaire Vlad Masters, who definitely holds enough power to hide a child from view...

They quickly asked about how far along my education was, which I kept up with while on the run. Sometimes I would sneak into random lessons and sit in in my ghost form. Being on the streets is, no, was, extremely boring.

A quick warning about my fathers resourcefulness, as well as showing off my... liberated iPod, we found ourselves at our destination.

I looked with wide eyes at my new home while pondering why I told them so much. (I mean, seriously, I just met them.) The house has two storeys, and the house was a pale baby blue, a shade lighter than my own eyes. There were two medium sized windows on the second floor, and one big window on the bottom. The bottom also had a deeper blue coloured door on the right of the front of the house.

"The colour almost matches my eyes!" I exclaimed, with a big grin on my face. I heard Honey and Lucius chuckle behind me. They walked me inside and into the kitchen. Lucius told me to put my iPod on the table and he'll find a charger for it. I smiled, while wondering whether to voice something important. I decided to voice it.

"So, I've been wondering, since you're my foster parents, what do I call you?"

They both paused and looked at each other before Honey replied. "Well, you can either call us Mom or Dad, if you're comfortable with it, but if your not, you can call us by our names."

I smiled. I was already comfortable with them, I have no idea why, but I do. I suspect Clockwork. Who knows what he can do? "Thanks...Mom." I replied.

When they heard me call Ho-Mom, Mom, they broke out in huge grins. Lu-Dad was skeptical on how I already call them Mom or Dad. I grinned, saying "This is the most comfortable I've been in a long, long time. I've only been this comfortable with my cousin." While kicking ghost butt that is, but they don't need to know that. Mom then led me to a shower, stating that I stink. Well, I can't really disagree with that. I quickly undressed, neatly folding my previous clothes and placing them on the floor, and threw myself into the shower. Bliss.

After all of the grime, muck and blood washed off me, I quickly dried off, and found some new clothing on the stool inside. I put them on. They were a little too big, but they worked. I skipped back to the kitchen, seeing my iPod fully charged. I quickly nabbed it when Mom and Dad came. They then led me upstairs, to my bedroom. I was speechless when I saw it. The walls were a light green, and the bed had emerald coloured bedsheets and pillows, the same colour the eyes took when I'm in my ghost form. There was also a desk with a lamp and a swirly chair on the side. When my foster parents asked what I thought of the room, I simply smirked and stated "It's perfect.".

After they showed me my room, the doorbell suddenly rang. Dad went down to see who it was. Apparently because of his job, it's likely that he would be sent for at a moments notice. I hope he's not being sent for! I want to get to know my new family!


	3. Chapter 3

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

Disclaimer: Neither Danny Phantom nor The Incredibles belong to me. (x3)

* * *

**Lucius's POV:**

When the doorbell rang, I quickly went downstairs to see who it was. As I went downstairs, I was still dumbfounded on my foster child life, and how trusting she is. All I know is, if I even see a glimpse of her father, he's a popsicle in a heartbeat. When I opened the door, I was greeted by my best friend, Bob Parr, better known as Mr. Incredible, as well as his family.

"Hi!" I greeted. "Listen, me and Honey just got a foster child, and she doesn't know anything about supers at all, so please keep a low profile please?"

Helen (or Elastigirl) assured me that no powers will be used, while glaring at Dash, the speeder. I stifled a chuckle. Dash would definitely need to try the most.

"I'll take you up to her then." As I led them up, I heard Dash whine and grumble about using no powers. I couldn't hide the chuckle then. When I reached her bedroom door, I was bewildered to see Honey with clothes in her hand, and her ear pressed against the door.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She quickly shushed me and beckoned for me to press my ear against the door as well. I suppressed a chuckle as I did what she asked as she noticed the Parrs were standing behind me. As I pressed my ear against the door, boy was I shocked when I heard what was going on inside. So shocked, I opened the door quietly to hear what was happening better.

* * *

**Dani's POV:**

As I waited for Dad to come back, Mom said she was going to see if she had any other clothes I could borrow, until we went shopping. I quickly grew bored, and put my iPod on shuffle. Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri came on (A.N. great song btw). I smiled as I quietly began to sing along to it.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

I couldn't help but smile a bit when the half alive and ghost bit came. How ironic. As I was singing, I turned my back to the door to look outside when the song was nearly finished.

When I finished, I turned back to the door, and yelped. I shouldn't have turned my back. Why? Because when I turned around the door opened, with not only Mom and Dad behind it, but also five other people I didn't know. Two were adults, the girl looked 16/17 (A.N. I don't know Violets real age), one of the boys looked about my age, and there was a male toddler as well. The toddler looked about 3 years old (A.N. Dont know Jack-Jacks age during movie) Ironically, all the males had blond hair and blue eyes while the female adult had auburn hair in a bob and brown eyes. The teenager had violet-blue eyes, as well as long blue/black hair. The male of the adults was rather bulky, but he looked friendly as well. The female however was rather slim. The girl was also rather slim as well. The boy looked very athletic, a runner maybe, and he was also quite cute. But don't tell anyone I thought that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone found out that Dani Fenton/Phantom, bad-ass and bane of most ghosts existence, was having lovey-dovey thoughts for a boy. Anyway, the toddler looked like any other toddler, except with a small spiky tuff of hair on, the top of his head. They were all staring at me in shock, the boy even had his mouth open! I blushed and gave a small wave.

"Urrrrr, hi." They all were pulled out of their shock when I spoke. "How much did you hear?"

"Only the end." The man reassured me after glancing at Dad. I smiled thankfully.

I then introduced myself. "I'm Danielle, but I like to be called Dani, with an i" They all smiled when they heard my nickname. They then introduced themselves to me. The man was Bob Parr, one of my foster dads best friends. The woman was Helen Parr, Bobs wife. The others were their children. The girl was called Violet. Figures. Her eye and hair colour suits the name. The boy was Dashiell (I had to smother a laugh when I heard his full name), but he prefers to be called Dash. The toddler was Jack-Jack.

When I heard Dashs' name, it clicked. This was the family Dad was talking about. After the introductions, I pouted towards Dad. "Daaa-aaad, you said I'd meet your friends family after I settled in a bit!" Everyone began to chuckle at me and Dad then. Dad apologised and said they decided to visit, and it would have been rude to turn them back. I sighed "Fine..." as I sank into my bed (by sitting). Everyone laughed at my antics. I scowled a bit at that. Mum saw I was getting a bit uncomfortable, so told every one to go downstairs. When everyone was gone (after giving her weird looks, apart from Helen) Mum sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm alright, but I'm not good around a lot of people." I responded. "I don't trust easily. Heck, I'm even surprised I trust you and Dad so much!" When I finished, I buried my head in my pillow. Mum put her arm around my shoulder and comforted me.

"Hey, it's okay. How about later, me, you and Lucius go shopping. You need to go anyway to get clothes and school supplies." I groaned at the mention of school as I lifted my head from my pillow to looked at Mum, changing my face to a smile.

"Kay!" I said, very upbeat. She smiled, obviously amused at my mood swings.

"Come on, Dani." Mum said. "Time to go downstairs."

I swallowed my slight distress and nodded. Mum then led me downstairs.

* * *

**Dashs' POV:**

I was really confused when Honey told everyone to go downstairs. I mean what was wrong? Everyone else was confused, apart from Mom. But I still went down. I played around with Violet, until she gave me a glare scary enough to make an Omnidroid stop in its track. I then squirted water at Lucius. He quickly froze it. Bit that was a bad idea, as Lucius turned to me and said, "I thought I said no powers, and that doesn't mean that you have to squirt water at me to make me freeze it."

Then Honey came downstairs, with Dani in tow. When I saw Dani again, I was trapped in her icy-blue eyes, and I have no idea why. I saw Honeys eyes widen, and Dani's eyebrow raise. "Errrrr, why is there a small ice sculpture thing in the kitchen?" Dani asked. Oh crap.

"Urrrrr, it was always there...?" That was Lucius. Danis eyebrow rose even more. A definite 'yeah right' face, it looks kinda cute, no nice. It looks nice not cute.

"Riiiiiight." Dani said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, making it obvious that she doesn't believe us. She quietly grabbed a glass, and poured herself some water, snapping some of the ice of the 'sculpture' and putting it in her drink. Taking a sip, she said rather wisely, "I understand you all have some secrets, and I have my own. I won't pry, or pressure any of you into telling what it is either. It's your secret, and you'd tell me when your ready, just as when I trust you all enough, ill tell you my secrets, even my life before I was fostered. But if you pressure me into telling me what my secrets are, I'd most likely shut myself off from any of you, and if you pressure me enough, I'd leave, and most likely not see any of you again. "

We all were gob-smacked when she paused. My mouth was literally hanging. I saw Dad about to say something, but Dani put her hand up, while taking another sip. "And before you ask, I know the secret extends to all of you by the look in your eyes. When I asked Dad about why he came early from work, he said that his friend came and helped him out. When he said that, there was a twinkle in his eye saying that he knew something that I didn't. When I saw you, Mr. Parr, and how you interacted with Dad, it was clear that you were that friend. And also, that twinkle in his eye was in all of yours. I suspect you were thinking of that secret."

"Oh, and I see that the secret is a family secret, or in this case, a family-slash-friends secret." She added, smiling wryly. She then froze, eyes wide. With her hand covering her mouth, she exclaimed "Oh my god, I'm sounding like an adult! Eww... Ah well..."

When she finished, she also finished her drink. She then innocently looked at Mum, as if she's done nothing wrong. "Where do I put this?" Honey, still shocked, pointed at the sink. She daintily put the glass in the sink and sat next to me. She looked at me.

"Soooo, I heard I'm gonna be in your grade when I go to school. Hows school like?" She asked me. I was shocked when she asked that. Hasn't she been to school yet?

"Urrrrrr, what do you mean? Haven't you been to school before?" She looked away when I said that, and shrugged.

"I've never been to school, I was home-schooled." She replied.

"How come?" I questioned.

"My father," she said with venom on her tongue. "he kept me hidden from all of society."

"Why?"

"He..." She paused. It was as if she could say it without sounding like she was crying. "He thought I was a - an imperfection, a mistake, a mess he wasn't gonna clean up." She looked away then, looking at the floor with tears in her eyes. Needless to say, we were all speechless with concern, worry, and for most of us, anger. Anger at her father for ridiculing her and making her so timid and uncertain at times.

Forgetting that there were others around me, I did something I never thought I'd willingly do. I sympathised with her by saying "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it. He's nothing but a seriously crazed-up fruitloop." She said with reassuring certainty.

I chuckled at her use of the word fruitloop, as did Dad, Honey and Lucius. But, I could easily see that everyone was still worried about her, and her past, and how she knows that we have a secret no-one else knows.

"So, how's school?" She repeated.

"Oh, errr, it's okay. I mean, its almost fun, if there was not homework, or evil teachers, or learning in general, as well as some other stuff..." I trailed off. She laughed a genuine throaty laugh. It sounded like she hadn't laughed properly in a long time. It sounded really nice, I found myself smiling when I heard it.

"Are you an A-lister or someone else?" She asked.

"Huh?" Why am I so clueless?

"Okay, definitely A-lister." She said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed as well, while speaking to each other in small conversations, but it was clear they were listening in. A silence then surrounded us. A few minutes passed until I was saved by Mom.

"So, Dani,what do you like to do for fun?

"Oh, I like reading, music: listening and singing, obviously, and I like playing video games, and space-slash-NASA." She replied. I instantly perked up.

"Wait, you like video games?"

"Well duh, I didn't just say that. Honestly, even though I just met you, you're more clueless than my cousin." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "and, HEY!"

"My cousin is basically in love with his best friend, and he's too clueless to see that she's in love with him as well. His other friend keeps trying to get them together, but I seems like cluelessness reigns free in this plane of the world." she laughed.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Wow, anyway, what's your favourite game?"

She smirked. "Doomed."

My eyes lit up as I looked at Mom. "Mom, can we please go home, I wanna play Dani on Doomed!"

We all laughed at that. Mum asked Honey if that was okay. She said if Dani was okay with it. When we all stared at Dani, she smirked and stood up. "So, when are we going? Can't wait to kick your butt all the way to Hong Kong."

Heh, Challenge Accepted.

After that, we all left to my house. Thank God that the Bests recently move closer to us, we only live down the road now.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

Disclaimer: Neither Danny Phantom nor The Incredibles belong to me.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

I eagerly ran ahead of the others with Dash, wanting to get to the Parr household to play Doomed. Me and Dash looked back at the others. "Come on!" Dash cried while I cried. "Hurry up please!"

Mom, Dad, and the Parr adults chuckled. "We're going as fast as we can!"

"Somehow, I really doubt that." I responded. "No idea why though."

Everyone began laughing, a bit nervously, then.

Eventually, we reached the Parr house. When Mrs. Parr opened the door, Dash pulled me inside and into his living room. He quickly turned on the TV and Game Station, inserting the Doomed Disc, while I sat down on the couch. The rest of his family and my Mom and Dad came in and sat around me, but not next to me. Hmmmm, I wonder why... Dash passed me a controller and sat down next to me. I glanced at him. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked.

"In your dreams" came his reply, a smirk on his face. He was probably thinking he was going to win.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Dash was staring at the screen in shock and horror. Why? I kicked his butt at Doomed. I laughed at everyone expressions, ranging from shock, to amusement, to respect (from Violet). Violet then looked at me. "Bout time someone beat him. None of his friends or anyone could beat him." I laughed again, before what she said sunk into me.

"Wait, does that mean he was trying really hard?" I said, disbelieving. Everyone nodded. I looked back at the screen. "I wasn't even trying though!"

A stunned silence surround us. It was Dash who broke it. "Wait, you were holding back?!" Confused, I looked at him. "Yeeeeeah." I said, drawing out the syllable. "And as amusing this disbelief is, even though I hate being underestimated, Mom, when are we going shopping?" I glanced at Mom.

Everyone just stared at me in shock and disbelief. I looked around at their faces. "What?"

"Nothing" Mrs. Parr replied, shaking her head.

Mom then continued "How about we go in a minute or two?"

"Kay!" came my reply. "As long as we get it over and done with, I'm happy."

While I was distracted, Dash tried to beat me on Doomed, but I even kicked his butt when I wasn't even looking at the screen. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dash. Don't attack when your enemies back is turned, that's a cowards way." I scolded, comically shaking my finger at him. And then cue the jaw drops. I grinned and giggled at their expressions.

Eventually, Mom and Dad said that we were going shopping now. Thank God, it was just starting to get awkward. About half an hour later, me, Mom, and Dad were at the shopping mall.

I shouldn't have stepped inside, as when I took that step, my fate with my new family was sealed.

* * *

**A.N. In response to the only review (Guest), Danny will turn up, but... Not in the way you'd expect... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Incredible Life**

A Danny Phantom/The Incredibles crossover

Disclaimer: Neither Danny Phantom nor The Incredibles belong to me.

* * *

**Honey's POV:**

Me and Lucius walked an over-excited Dani into the mall, still trying to wrap our heads around that she knows we have a secret, and she's not going to pry. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. However, Lucius was whining throughout the entire car journey about going shopping, and he's still complaining, causing Dani to literally turn into a giggling mess.

As we went shopping, we both saw that Dani had the weirdest taste in clothes ever, but yet she still managed to pull them off, somehow. The clothes she picked were suited for different cliques, like Goth, sporty, tomboyish, and other items of clothing didn't fit any. I smiled when she took out a Danny Phantom t-shirt, and a pair of Danny Phantom gloves (basically, a black shirt with the DP insignia, and a pair of black gloves with the insignia both on the palm, and on the back of the gloves.). Obviously she had to have something about her favourite superhero. We also bought her school supplies.

I heard Lucius ask Dani if she liked any of the superheroes from Metrocity when we were in the food court, having a family-sized KFC. Imagine how shocked he was when she said that she didn't know that there were any other superheroes in the world, let alone in Metrocity alone. I listened as he listed off the superheroes, along with their superpower/s, with me adding their real identity in my head:

* * *

Mr. Incredible – Super strength.

_Real identity = Bob Parr_

Elastigal – Body Elasticity.

_Real identity = Helen Parr_

The Dash – Super Speed and Agility.

_Real identity = Dashiell/Dash Parr_

Invisagirl – Invisibility, Force Field Projection.

_Real identity = Violet Parr __**(A.N. Made the name up, as I couldn't find Violets superhero name, if she had one)**_

Frozone – Cyrokinesis.

_Real identity = Lucius Best_

Pyrose – Pyrokinesis.

_Real identity = Honey Best a.k.a. Me! __**(A.N. The movie never said if Honey had powers or not. I'm making my story so that she does have powers. Also, I based her powers on the saying 'Opposites attract', as in, the opposite of ice is fire. Made up the name!)**_

* * *

I saw the smirk on his face when she said that she always liked ice abilities, so her favourite superhero of Metrocity is Frozone by default. "However," she said. "I don't know which superhero is my favourite until I see them in action for myself."

When we finished our meal, I sent Lucius home with the bags we had, they were starting to get really heavy. She then saw a stall that sold posters, especially ones about space. She bought three. Finally, I took her to a music store, where she bought some high quality headphones.

When we walked out of the store, a new super-villain decided to strike in the mall. Massive surges of electricity swarmed the walls, frying everything in its path, as well as cracking all of the lights, effectively cutting off all light. The villain himself decided to walk right in, electricity literally falling off him in waves. He was glowing as bright as a light bulb with all of the electricity he was generating. I had to fight the urge to put my costume on and fight the lunatic when I felt Dani hanging onto my arm in fear.

"Mom..." She whispered, fear evident in her tone. "What's going on? What's happening?"

I knelt down so I was face-to-face with her, as I reassured her. "Listen to me Danielle. You don't need to worry, okay?. Nothing will happen to you, I promise" I swore.

When she heard the words 'I promise', her gaze instantly became hard and serious. She nodded at me. We both then ran with the crowd that was running away in terror. However, no matter how strong our grip was onto each other, nothing could stop me and Dani being pulled away from each other.

"DANI!" I screamed.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

As we walked out of the music store after buying a pair of headphones, all of the lights suddenly turned off and there was loads of screaming while a light bulb man walked right towards us. I wasn't really that scared, as Plasmius was scarier. But if I acted neutral, everyone, let alone my Mom, would be suspicious. So I feigned fear as I clutched on my Mom's arm.

"Mom..." I whispered. "What's going on, what's happening?"

She then knelt down so that she was face-to-face with me. So that it would be easier for her to reassure me.

"Listen to me Danielle. You don't need to worry, okay?. Nothing will happen to you, I promise"

When I heard her say 'I promise', I was instantly reminded of my cousin's promises, and how he never broke them. At this reminder, I nodded. I tightened my grip on her arm as we ran with the retreating crowd. However, the force the crowd was running at eventually caused me to lose grip on her arm, causing me to let go.

"Dani!" I heard Mom scream.

"MOM!" I cried, as I was pushed out of the running crowd... right in front of the villain. Honestly, I was slightly glad when some others were pushed out with me. At least I won't be alone with the pain I'm bound to receive from him. My breath hitched as I took a few shaky steps backwards, as did the others. Oh crud. What can I do? I can't go ghost right in front of everyone! Maybe I should play along until the superheroes Dad told me about arrives. I hope they come soon, or else my future doesn't really look that pretty!

Now I was closer to the man, I easily saw most of his features that wasn't hidden, or covered by his costume or mask. His costume was white in the centre, with a yellow and orange thunderbolt in it. Extending outwards, the colour changed into yellow. His arms and legs were orange. His mask was also orange, and it was styled so that it looked like two lightning bolts over his eyes. His hands were glowing with the electricity it was generating.

I guess he can generate and control electricity then. Joy. Note the sarcasm.

I gulped at the malicious look in his eyes. My eyes and legs were shaking with fear when I realised that even if I go ghost, he could still hurt me. Lighting hurts everything.

I suddenly screamed at the sadly familiar feeling of being electrocuted. I barely registered the sound of the other cries of pain around me over the pain I was feeling. All I could see was his sadistic smirk on his tilted face.

"Did you know," he began. Oh joy, another villain monologue I have to endure. I've heard enough from the fruitloop. "electricity is really interesting?". He paused to look at us. As if to make sure we was listening. Idiot, we kinda have to while being freaking electrocuted by you. When his gaze met mine, he was met with a cold glare from me. I internally smirked when he visibly showed he was surprised, but the smirk faded when his own smirk grew. He pointed a finger at me, as I screamed louder as I was electrocuted with more intensity, bringing me to my knees. However, I did keep my glare, while trying to keep the fear out.

"Electricity can power, illuminate, and be used for the gain of others. But what's the point of that?" He continued. Where the hell are those superheroes?! They should be here. Better buy them time to get here.

Somehow, I managed to gasp out before I collapsed on my side. "What...ever...you're...planning...it... won't... work..."

He paused before giving me a vicious smile. I knew he was going to practically torture me then. Oh well, been tortured and killed (for 2 seconds, before I was brought back to my half-dead life) before. He pointed his entire hand at me this time.** *Shock* **"Electricity can to used to bring pain..."** *Shock*** "bring destruction..."** *Shock*** "and it can even bring death!"**_ *Bigger Shock*_** With every shock, I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

When he finished, I was cradling myself on the floor, trying the fight the involuntary spasms the electricity in my nervous system made me do. I grit my teeth against the pain. For some odd reason, the pain was focused on my heart, as if its very molecules were changing due to the electricity. (A.N. Oooohhh, what's happening? ;) )

Gasping, I gripped the area my heart was and looked up... just in time to see the wackjob fly across the room when he was hit by a thrown chair.

"Not while we're here to do anything about it." a strangely familiar voice boomed. The fruitloop wannabe stood up and chortled back "Well, well, well, if it is the local superheroes" I heard the villain reply.

"'Bout frickin' time..." I managed the breathe out before I let my tiredness consume me and I passed into oblivion as battle raged around me.

* * *

**Dash's POV**

I sped ahead of the others when we heard Honey, or Pyrose, inform us of a new super-villain attacking the mall. Normally, we all were extremely serious about a new villain, but we all heard Pyrose's worry about Dani. Apparently, she was lost in the crowd, and was still in the mall. As usual, I arrived ahead of the others, and as usual, I had to wait.

While waiting, I was forced to hear the screams of his hostages/victims. One scream sounded familiar for some reason. Hurry up guys... I wanted to kick this guys butt for hurting others. That was until I heard a small voice gasp out a retaliation.

"What...ever...you're...planning...it... won't... work..."

I swear that my heart stopped beating when I realised that voice belonged to Dani. I growled when my mind (slowly) processed that bit of information. How DARE he hurt MY Dani. Wait, my Dani? Where the hell did that come from?

Everyone else decided to arrive then. "Bout time!" I whisper-yelled, glaring at everyone. Everyone looked at me in shock, I don't normally shout out like that. Before Violet, or Invisagirl, could think of a retort, I continued. "Dani's in there!" Silence... Silence that was broken by a scream of pain, then another, then another, all belonging to Dani. I watched Dad rip out a chair and throw it at the villain. I saw Dani lying on the floor in pain, eyes shut tight, with her hand gripping her heart fiercely. When her eyes opened, they showed obvious relief as she breathed something out, before she passed out. Frozone and Pyrose quickly stopped the villain from escaping, Pyrose making walls of fire, and Frozone making walls of ice. Me and Violet ran to the victims, making sure they all were alive. With relief, we found out that they all had a pulse, but Dani's pulse was almost non-existent. I ran towards Dad, who was questioning the villain.

"Who are you, and what do you want here?" He asked.

"Why, my name is Electus, and I was sent by her dear father when he found out she came here and stayed." the newly-named Electus replied. I was shocked. We all knew his father was crazy, but crazy enough to hire a super-villain?! No wonder she was scared.

"Why?" Dad continued.

"To show young Danielle that no matter where she is, she won't be safe until she returns to him of course!" Electus laughed. I decided this was the best time to intervene.

"Mr. Incredible!" (still weird to call Dad by his superhero name) "Dani's pulse is really low!"

Dad looked at me in alarm. "Take her to the hospital, quickly!"

I nodded. Running back, I heard the sound of ice cracking. Frozone was probably freezing the guy. Securely grabbing hold of Dani, I ran as fast as I could towards the hospital. Lying her on a gurney near a doctor, I said "She was at the mall when a villain attacked. She was the only one who's in dangerous medical conditions." Thank God for Dad teaching me how to speak like a matured superhero. The doctor nodded before rushing her into an ER room. I ran back to the other superheroes then, but not before I heard medical alarms blaring in panic, from Dani's room.

Please be okay... I thought as I sped off, Dani's well-being remaining on my mind for the entire journey.


End file.
